religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Traditionalisme (rooms-katholicisme)
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Het Traditionalisme is de stroming binnen de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk die gehecht is aan de inhoud en de vorm van het Rooms-Katholieke geloof zoals dat was vóór het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965). Volgens critici staan de hedendaagse traditionalisten in de traditie van het anti-modernistische integralisme zoals dat van 1907 tot ongeveer 1914 in de Kerk woedde. Dit wordt door de traditionalisten ontkend; zij keren zich volgens eigen zeggen slechts tegen het theologisch neo-modernisme in onder meer de liturgie, en streven geen andere (kerk)politieke doeleinden na. Een bijzondere nadruk wordt gelegd op Theologie en Liturgie. Het bekendste kenmerk van deze stroming is dan ook het vasthouden aan het zogenaamde "Tridentijnse" missaal in één van haar laatste edities (1954, 1955, 1962 of 1965). Opdeling Traditionalisten vallen uiteen in drie groepen: *reguliere traditionalisten - bijvoorbeeld de Priesterbroederschap Sint-Petrus (FSSP), Priesterbroederschap Sint Jean-Marie Vianney (SSJV), in het bisdom Campos, het Instituut Christus Koning en Soeverein Hogepriester (ICRSP) en de Servi Jesu et Mariae (SJM), alsmede het Instituut van de Goede Herder (IBP); *irreguliere traditionalisten - bijvoorbeeld de Priesterbroederschap Sint-Pius X (FSSPX); *sedisvacantisten - bijvoorbeeld de Priesterbroederschap Sint-Pius V (SSPV) en de Congregatie van Maria Onbevlekte Koningin (CMRI). Alle groepen aanvaarden integraal de rooms-Katholieke geloofsschat, zoals die heeft bestaan vanaf het begin van het rooms-katholicisme, en ongewijzigd werd doorgegeven sedertdien. Allen zien zij echter een breuk met de overlevering van het geloof in de Kerk sedert het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965). Deze drie groepen verschillen in de manier waarop zij met deze radicale breuk met de vroegere doctrine in de Kerk omgaan. Geen enkele van deze groepen zijn ketters of geloofsafvalligen; zij verdedigen zonder uitzondering met grote ijver alle dogma's van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. Allen gebruiken zij de Tridentijnse liturgie, de zogenaamde oude ordo missae, gecodificeerd door de H. Paus Pius V. De reguliere en irreguliere traditionalisten aanvaarden de Paus als zichtbaar hoofd van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk op Aarde en plaatsbekleder van Jezus Christus. De sedisvacantisten aanvaarden de huidige pausen van na 1958 niet als zichtbaar hoofd van de kerk op aarde en plaatsvervanger van Jezus Christus. Deze laatste groep is materieel schismatiek en acht zichzelf niet in eenheid met de pausen in Rome van na 1958. Deze laatste groep moet ook onderscheiden worden van een vierde groep, conclavisten genoemd. Deze aanvaarden ook de pausen sedert 1958 niet, maar zijn een stap verder gegaan met het kiezen van een antipaus. Deze aanvaarding of verwerping van de actuele Pausen, als legitieme opvolgers van Petrus, tussen reguliere traditionalisten en sedisvacantisten komt uit eenzelfde opvatting over het pausschap, namelijk dat de paus altijd en overal, in al zijn woorden, daden, handelingen en uitlatingen onfeilbaar is. Beide groepen menen dat de Kerk sinds het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie als gevolg van het modernisme door onverzoenbare tegenstellingen in geloof en zeden wordt geteisterd. Op grond van het kerkelijk recht (CIC 751) worden soms ook de irreguliere traditionalisten als schismatiek aangemerkt. Recentelijk werd dit beeld genuanceerd door kardinaal en president van de Commissie Ecclesia Dei Dario Castrillon Hoyos; er is volgens hem sprake van een "schismatieke houding", maar niet van een daadwerkelijk schisma. De irreguliere traditionalisten aanvaarden de onfeilbaarheid van de paus, maar onderkennen de grenzen hiervan, zoals die werden vastgesteld op het Eerste Vaticaans Concilie (1869-1870). Het grote verschil tussen reguliere en irreguliere traditionalisten bestaat in het feit dat de reguliere traditionalisten in volledige gemeenschap staan met de Romeinse hiërarchie, terwijl de irreguliere traditionalisten canoniek gezien zich in een niet geregulariseerde situatie bevinden. Terwijl de reguliere traditionalisten officieel de nieuwe leringen van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie moeten aanvaarden, en principieel bereid moeten zijn de novus ordo missae te vieren, weigeren de irreguliere traditionalisten dit zonder meer te aanvaarden. Deze twee groepen vormden wereldwijd één grote gemeenschap tot 1988 toen Mgr. Marcel Lefebvre 4 hulpbisschoppen wijdde, tegen de wensen en voorschriften van de Heilige Stoel in. Hiervoor werd hij, samen met de vier gewijde hulpbisschoppen, en Mgr. Antonio de Castro Mayer geëxcommuniceerd. Lefebvre beriep zich echter op de noodtoestand die de crisis in de Kerk zou veroorzaakt hebben. De laatste jaren zijn onophoudelijk officiële en officieuze gesprekken en onderhandelingen aan de gang tussen Rome en de irreguliere traditionalisten om te komen tot een canoniek geregulariseerde verhouding tussen hun instituten en de Heilige Stoel. De afkondiging van het motu proprio Summorum Pontificum moet in dit daglicht gezien worden. Geschiedenis Na het Tweede Vaticaanse Concilie werden verschillende veranderingen doorgevoerd in de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk wat betreft de vorm van de geloofsbeleving. Het meest abrupt was dit merkbaar aan de Liturgie. Het Latijn werd praktisch overal vervangen door de volkstaal, er kwam in de meeste kerken een altaar waar de priester achter kon gaan staan en zodoende de Eucharistie kon vieren gekeerd naar de gelovigen. Minder in het oog springend, maar wel veel wezenlijker en belangrijker waren de veranderingen in de liturgische teksten: zowel voor de Eucharistie als voor het Officie kwamen er nieuwe boeken met grote veranderingen in de tekst. In 1969 voerde Paulus VI de Nieuwe Liturgie (Novus Ordo Missae) in voor de Westerse Kerk. Onder het mom van democratisering van de liturgie door middel van o.a. invoering van de volkstaal werd volgens de traditionalisten een nieuwe inhoud van de mis verspreid. Deze nieuwe mis legt de nadruk op het avondmaalkarakter, en minder op het offerkarakter van de plechtigheid. Dit komt uit een andere opvatting over het wezen van de mis, die wordt toegeschreven aan de commissie van wijzen, die de nieuwe mis had ontworpen. Deze commissie wilde volgens haar tegenstanders bewust elke katholieke struikelsteen voor toekomstige eenheid met protestanten, dus alle wezenlijk katholieke elementen, zoveel mogelijk uit de mis verwijderen (cfr. Jean Guitton a Paul VI). Dit hele proces werd door velen als des te schokkender ervaren, doordat vooral in West-Europa de vernieuwingen veel verder en sneller gingen dan het Concilie had voorgeschreven: buiten de nieuwe regels om (en vaak lijnrecht er tegenin) werd er met nieuwe vormen geëxperimenteerd die vaak nauwelijks meer als christelijke Liturgie herkenbaar waren. Hiertegen kwam als vanzelfsprekend een reactie van de aan de traditie gehechte gelovigen. Daarbij werd geageerd tegen wat men ervoer als oneerbiedigheid en godslastering (de Liturgie was volgens hen banaal en kinderachtig geworden en het sacrale uit de Kerk verdwenen). De theologische vernieuwingen zouden waarschijnlijk een groot deel van deze traditie-gebonden gelovigen ontgaan zijn, ware het niet, dat tegelijkertijd het praktische hart van hun geloofsleven op zijn kop werd gezet. Vaak waren het de liturgische vernieuwingen in de praktijk (en dus niet direct de veranderingen zoals ze door het concilie waren verlangd) die deze reacties teweeg hebben gebracht. Gelovigen die weigerden zich bij de hervormingen neer te leggen en als voornaamste grief tegen de vernieuwingen het veranderen van de aloude Liturgie hadden, moesten aanvankelijk hun toevlucht nemen tot de Priesterbroederschap Sint Pius X van de emeritus-aartsbisschop van Dakar, Monseigneur Marcel Lefebvre. Sinds 1988 kunnen ze echter ook terecht bij een groeiend aantal bewegingen (zoals de Petrusbroederschap) die volledig onder toezicht van en met instemming van de Heilige Stoel opereren. Dissidente Traditionalisten Marcel Lefebvre was een missionaris in Afrika. Hij was vooral werkzaam geweest in Gabon, en uiteindelijk benoemd tot aartsbisschop van Dakar alsmede tot buitengewoon Apostolisch Administrator van geheel Franssprekend West-Afrika. Lefebvre had een goede verhouding met Paus Pius XII. Mgr. Marcel Lefebvre was vlak na het Concilie ook een korte periode Generaal-overste van de congregatie waartoe hij behoorde, de Spiritijnen (de paters van de Heilige Geest). Ondanks zijn eigen deelname, was hij vanaf het begin scherp gekant tegen bepaalde uitkomsten van het concilie. Niet alleen tegen de nieuwe liturgische veranderingen die in de nasleep van het concilie volgden, maar ook bepaalde theologische inzichten. Hij meende dat de door Jezus-Christus gestichte Kerk niet langer gelijkgesteld zou worden met de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. De door hem zo bewonderde Paus Pius XII had immers precies dit idee veroordeeld en de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk en de ware Kerk van Christus op dogmatische wijze als "een en het zelfde" genoemd (zie Humani Generis uit 1950, paragraaf 27). In 1970 stichtte mgr. Lefebvre op aandringen van een groep jonge, conservatieve Romeinse seminaristen een seminarie in het Zwitserse Ecône waar priesters werden opgeleid volgens de neo-thomistische methodes en werden geïnstrueerd om de Liturgie te vieren volgens de Tridentijnse ritus. Door het afwijzen van onder meer de zogenaamde principiële godsdienstvrijheid die het pastoraal Tweede Vaticaans Concilie had bepaald kwam de beweging van Lefebvre (Priesterbroederschap Sint Pius X: FSSPX), die in eerste instantie met de goedkeuring van de bisschop van Lausanne en het Vaticaan was gesticht, steeds vaker en diepgaander in conflict met de Heilige Stoel, meer bepaald met de kardinalen Benelli en Villot. De uiteindelijke breuk volgde in 1988 toen Lefebvre werd geëxcommuniceerd na het wijden van vier bisschoppen zonder toestemming van Rome. In november 2005 maakte kardinal Castrillon Hoyos echter nogmaals officieel duidelijk, dat er van een schisma geen sprake is en de kwestie een interne zaak van de R.K. Kerk is. Analisten menen, dat deze versoepeling tot stand kwam door de audiëntie van Mgr. Bernard Fellay bij Paus Benedictus XVI. De beweging van Lefebvre vanaf 1970 ging veel verder in haar traditionalisme dan de meeste gewone gelovigen die leden onder het verlies van de hun dierbare Oude Latijnse Heilige Mis. Theologische studies werden door de meer intellectuele aanhangers en "Lefebvristische" geestelijken georganiseerd in samenwerking met enkele traditionalistisch gezinde professoren, onder meer Prof. Guérard des Lauriers O.P. (Universiteit van Lateranen). Theologische conferenties en manifestaties werden georganiseerd, waarop ook geestelijken en antimodernistische theologen spraken die niet direct met Lefebvre samenwerkten. In Parijs kwamen vanaf midden de jaren 1970 vanuit de gehele wereld traditionalistische gelovigen, intellectuelen, theologen en politici bijeen op de massale samenkomsten van de conferenties Si Si No No die samengingen met Tridentijnse, plechtig gezongen Pontificale Missen in de grote kerk Saint Nicholas du Chardonnet. De rooms-Katholieke stroming die rond Mgr. Lefebvre (overleden 1991) ontstond, is in de loop der tijd gegroeid. De bisschoppen die Lefebvre heeft gewijd, reizen de wereld rond om traditionalistische katholieke gelovigen die zich verzetten tegen het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie en de Nieuwe Liturgie van Paulus VI (Novus Ordo Missae) van de Sacramenten (Vormsel met name) te voorzien. Deze substroming binnen het Traditionalisme bezit een eigen eigen Universitair Instituut (Institut Universitaire Saint Pie X) aan de Sorbonne in Parijs. Dit instituut biedt verschillende (natuur-)wetenschappelijke opleidingen aan. De Priesterbroederschap Sint Pius X en aanverwante organisaties hebben een aantal seminaries. Verder leiden zij gymnasia, middelbare scholen en ook scholen voor het lager onderwijs (vaak door zusters geleid). Inmiddels vinden er onderhandelingen plaats tussen de Priesterbroederschap Sint Pius X en het Vaticaan om tot een regularisering van de beweging van wijlen mgr. Lefebvre te komen. De huidige Paus Benedictus XVI heeft aan generaal-overste Fellay en eerste assistent Schmidberger van de Pius X Broederschap een besloten privé-audiëntie verleend. Politiek gezien zou een groot deel van de gelovigen van deze substroming zich ver ter rechterzijde bevinden, hoewel deze bewering voornamelijk door tegenstanders gedaan wordt. Volgelingen presententeren zich volgens haar tegenstanders als zogenaamde neo-integralisten. In Frankrijk zou het Front National van Jean-Marie Lepen vele leden kennen, die tot deze kerkelijke stroming van Lefebvre behoren. Dit kan men echter niet generaliserend zeggen, geeft zelfs de ex-communistische krant L'Humanité toe, aangezien de politieke opbouw van de gelovigengroep zeer gevarieerd is op het links-rechtsspectrum. Reguliere Traditionalisten Een gedeelte van de aanhang van Lefebvre weigerde, toen deze werd geëxcommuniceerd, zich buiten de Kerk te laten plaatsen. Zij namen afstand van de Priesterbroederschap Sint Pius X en vormden, met toestemming van Rome, de St. Petrusbroederschap. Deze traditionalisten hebben Pauselijke toestemming om de Mis te vieren volgens de Tridentijnse (Latijnse) ritus, maar verklaren zich niet principieel tegen de uitkomsten van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie op zich. Zij zijn geregulariseerd. Daarbuiten zijn er nog vele andere geregulariseerde traditionalisten, de zogenoemde indult-groepen. Met name moeten worden genoemd Ecclesia Dei en Una Voce. Aan deze bewegingen verleende Paus Johannes-Paulus II zowel in 1984 (Abhinc Quattuor Annos) als in 1988 (Ecclesia Dei: Bisschopswijdingen door Lefebvre) speciale toestemming (Indult) om de Tridentijnse Mis - onder strikte voorwaarden - weer te vieren. Evenals de voortzetting van de stroming rond Lefebvre, groeien ook de Indultmis-congregaties en -priesterbroederschappen (Petrusbroederschap, Instituut Christus Koning en Soeverein Hogepriester, Servi Jesu et Mariae, Fraternité Saint-Vincent-Ferrier, Instituut van de Goede Herder) zeer snel. In het bijzonder de seminaries zijn geliefd onder gelovige jongemannen die oprecht naar de wortels van liturgie en geloof zoeken. Zij vinden deze wortels blijkbaar niet meer terug op de meeste diocesane seminaries. Op verschillende plaatsen ontstaan op dit moment door Rome gecontroleerde parochies die uitsluitend de Tridentijnse ritus volgen. Gezegd moet worden dat de politieke en polariserende lading van de oude liturgische vormen begint af te nemen. Een substantieel deel van de jonge priesters heeft een voorliefde voor traditionele vormen in de Liturgie, zonder noodzakelijkerwijs ook direct theologisch zeer conservatief te zijn. In sommige kringen neemt de belangstelling voor de Tridentijnse ritus in de liturgie snel toe, terwijl het taboe erop langzamerhand lijkt te verdwijnen. Dat valt enerzijds toe te schrijven aan een grotere toeschietelijkheid van het Vaticaan (al onder Johannes Paulus II, maar zeker ook onder Benedictus XVI), anderzijds aan het rommelige en onvolledige gebruik van de Novus Ordo in de meeste parochies in West-Europa, waardoor deze nieuwe ritus bij sommigen een slechte naam heeft gekregen. Sedisvacantisme Er is een radicalere substroming (Sedisvacantisme) die beweert dat na het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie alle sindsdien gekozen pausen hun Zetel ongeldig bekle(ed)den. De aanhangers van deze (sub)stroming worden sedisvacantisten oftewel "leegzetelaars" genoemd (sedes Petri vacans est: de zetel van de apostel Petrus zou leeg zijn, onbezet, illegitiem bezet maar daardoor leeg voor een rechtzinnig rooms-katholieke kandidaat). Ook het Sedisvacantisme lijkt zich - weliswaar langzamer dan bovengenoemde substromingen binnen het Traditionalisme - over de wereld uit te breiden. De sedisvacantisten verlangen onvoorwaardelijke terugkeer naar de geloofsleer en liturgie van voor het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Zij erkennen geen enkele Paus die de voor-Conciliaire leer en (liturgische) praktijk niet uitdrukkelijk onderschrijft, herstelt en bekrachtigt. Politiek gezien vindt men de sedisvacantisten vaak bij de ultra-conservatieve of nationalistische partijen terug. Het Italiaanse Lega Nord kent vele prominente Sedisvacantisten onder zijn politici. Het Sedisprivationisme is een variant van het Sedisvacantisme, soms ook wel tegenhanger ervan genoemd, en beweert, dat de pausen van na 1958 weliswaar formeel geen paus zijn, maar materieel wel: hun verkiezingen zijn geldig, maar door hun dwaling kunnen ze het pausschap niet geldig formeel aanvaarden. Een bekende Sedisvacantist is Hutton Gibson, de vader van de wereldberoemde acteur en regisseur Mel Gibson. Deze stroming wenst echter wel de terugkeer van een - ook in hun ogen - katholieke paus die de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk herstellen moet tot de doctrinaire en liturgische toestand van voor het Concilie. Traditionalisme in België, Nederland en Luxemburg In België en Nederland is de aanwezigheid van traditionalisten en traditionalistische kapellen en kerken eerder zeer gering te noemen. Toch zijn ze zeker aanwezig in het kerkelijk landschap. Reguliere traditionalisten (22) * De Priesterbroederschap van Sint-Petrus beschikt in het Beneluxdistrict over vijf priesters (E.H. Hervé Hygonnet, E.H. Gerald Duroisin, E.H. M. Knudsen, E.H. Arnaud de Boisse en E.H. Komorowski die een netwerk van vier Belgische miscentra, in Namen (2), Brugge en Herstal, drie Nederlandse miscentra in Amsterdam, Delft en Vlissingen en één Luxemburgs miscentrum, in Luxembourg-Ville, verzorgen. * Het Instituut Kristus Koning en Soeverein Hogepriester beschikt in het Belgisch district over drie priesters die drie miscentra, in Brussel waaronder ook de basis- en middelbare school Brussels International Catholic School (E.H. William Hudson), Brasmenil (E.H. Antoine Landais) en Havré (E.H. Joseph Le Pautremat) verzorgen. * Missen van individuele Indult-priesters bestaan ook, maar vormen geen netwerk. Deze bestaan in België in Bierbeek (E.P. ... O.S.B., i.s.m. FSSP), Cortil-Noirmont, Luik, Niel-bij-As (E.P. Karel van Isacker S.J. i.s.m. FSSP), Robertville, Verviers (E.P. Jos Vanderbruggen O.Praem.), Brussel (Una Cum), Antwerpen (E.H. Peter Van de Kerckhove), Rixensart (E.H. Peter Van de Kerckhove), en in Nederland in Wijhe (E.H. H.A.M. van der Vegt), Zwartemeer (E.P. H. Vernooij M.Afr.), Zwartemeer (E.P. H. Vernooij M.Afr.) en Breda (E.H. Peter Van de Kerckhove). Deze laatste is tevens proost van KVHV-Gent en verzorgt er de pastoraal op regelmatige basis. Dissidente traditionalisten (10) *De Priesterbroederschap Sint Pius X beschikt in het Beneluxdistrict (E.H. Jürgen Wegner) over negen priesters, drie zusters en één broeder, die een netwerk van zes Belgische mislocaties in Brussel (2) (E.H. Eduard Fesquet en E.H. Frédéric Abbet), Namen (E.H. François Brunet de Courssou), Antwerpen (E.H. Robert Schmitt), Gent (E.H. Eric Jacqmin) en Quiévrain (E.H. Louis-Paul Dubroeucq) waar tevens de Carmel du Sacré Cœur (Karmelietessen) gevestigd is, evenals de vrije basisschool Nôtre Dame de la Sainte Espérence te Brussel, en van vier Nederlandse mislocaties (E.H. Jozef Verlinden en E.H. Carlo De Beer) in Gerwen, Zutphen, Den Haag en Leeuwarden (ad experimentum) verzorgen. Onafhankelijke instituten, sedisprivationisten en sedisvacantisten (10) * Het Istituto Mater Boni Consilii (sedeprivationisme), onafhankelijken en onafhankelijke sedisvacantisten hebben vier Belgische miscentra in Sint-Gillis-bij-Dendermonde (Mgr. Geert Stuyver), Antwerpen, Drogenbos en Steffenshausen (E.H. Paul Schoonbroodt) en één Nederlands miscentrum in Bergen op Zoom (Noord-Brabant) (Mgr. Geert Stuyver). * De onafhankelijke Dogmatische Unie heeft vijf miscentra in Nederland in Oldenburg, Tilburg, Utrecht en Stein (Limburg), en Koewacht. Toch zijn Nederlandse en Belgische roepingen geen uitzonderlijk gebeuren. Jaarlijks vinden enkele Nederlanders en Belgen hun weg naar traditionalistische seminaries van priesterlijke instituten voor geestelijk leven, zowel van de Piusbroederschap (Flavigny-sur-Ozerain, Écone, Zaitzkofen, Winona, La Reja, Goulburn, Lvov), de Petrusbroederschap (Wigratzbad) of de Servi Jesu et Mariae (Blindenmarkt). Maar ook religieuze ordes en congregaties kunnen rekenen op roepingen. Zo zijn er intredingen bij de Benedictijnerabdijen van Le Barroux, Fongombault en Bellaigue in Frankrijk, van Silvercity in de VSA en La Cruz in Brazilië, bij het Dominikanenklooster van Avrillé en het Capucijnenklooster van Le Morgon in Frankrijk, of de Redemptoristen van Papa Stronsay (the Oakneys Islands) in Schotland. Deze Nederlanders en Belgen kiezen voor opleidingscentra in het buitenland omdat een traditionele opleiding niet bestaat in de Benelux. Traditionalisme wereldwijd In Duitsland, Frankrijk, Verenigde Staten, Groot-Brittannië, Canada, Mexico, Italië, Polen en Spanje is het groeiend Traditionalisme veel nadrukkelijker aanwezig. Ook zijn in die landen de politieke en sociale invloed veel belangrijker. Zo is Patrick J. (Pat) Buchanan, een bekende Amerikaanse presidentskandidaat en media-figuur ('92, '96), een overtuigde traditionalist en columnist voor traditionalistische tijdschriften als The Latin Mass Magazine. In Noord- en Zuid-Amerika en Afrika groeit de stroming bovendien zeer snel, tot ergernis van vele bisschoppen die de modernisering toegedaan zijn. De wereldbekende acteur Mel Gibson is ook een traditionalistische rooms-katholiek. Hij liet onlangs bij zijn landgoed in de westelijke Verenigde Staten een traditionalistische kerk bouwen en door een priester inwijden; de Mexicaanse r.k. emeritus-aartsbisschop Arce consacreerde zijn "privékerk" onlangs volgens de eeuwenoude Latijnse riten en diende het Vormsel in de oude ritus toe aan Gibsons neefjes en nichtjes. Zijn vader Hutton Gibson is een controversiële auteur en tevens traditionalist, behorende tot de substroming sedevacantisme. Andere betekenissen * Traditionalisme is naast de naam van deze nieuwe katholieke stroming, ook een filosofische stroming. Het filosofisch traditionalisme gaat ervan vanuit, dat de kennis van de mens enkel uit de overlevering en kennis van de voorvaderen voortvloeit. Andere kennis zou niet mogelijk zijn. Deze filosofie wordt sterk beïnvloed door de Neo-Romantiek. Zie ook: Paleoconservatisme. * Traditionalisme staat daarnaast soms ook voor kunstzinnige en architectonische denkbeelden die consequent uitgaan van eerder bestaande modellen. Zie ook * Latijnse ritus * Tridentijnse Mis * Indultmis * Priesterbroederschap Sint-Pius X (FSSPX) * Priesterbroederschap Sint-Petrus (FSSP) * Instituut Christus Koning en Soeverein Hogepriester (ICRSS) * Personele Apostolische Administratie Sint-Johannes Maria Vianney te Campos, Brazilië (SSJV) * Dogmatische Unie (DU) * Abdij van Notre Dame de Fontgombault (OSB), Benedictijnen, Frankrijk * Golgotha klooster Papa Stronsay (CSSR), Redemptoristen, Schotland * Mgr. Marcel Lefebvre * Mgr. Pierre Martin Ngo Dinh Thuc * Modernisme * Sedevacantisme Link * Engelstalige samenvatting van het R.K. Traditionalisme * Nederlandstalige webstek over R.K. Traditionalisme Categorie:Rooms-katholieke leer